What?
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Kai is sick of his life. He recalls the one person he despises. Will Rei stop him taking his life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own, so don't sue!

Summary: Kai is sick of his life. He recalls what he despises. Will Rei stop Kai from killing himself or will he fail?

"What?" - Chapter 1

What is a life, just your play-set, what am I just your lab rat, for your twisted experiments? You who I called my family... Hah! For that I was mistaken. You are a sick twisted man who killed his daughter and son-in-law for your sick games and the joy of the sight of blood. The screams of my parents still haunt my dreams, those unearthly screams that make me show my weaknesses, that make me cry out in my sleep and cause my friends to worry about me.

So here I am standing on the balcany of my hotel room, in the rain, thankfully, for my eyes are full of tears. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I don't mind if anyone heard me, it dosen't matter, nobody can stop me from what I'm about to do.

I stand on the wall and let myself slip, then I hear a voice calling my name " Kai, what are you doing?" I turn to see the neko-jin I had come to enjoy the company of. "It's too late Rei, you can't save me, no one can. I c..can't keep having to live my life knowing my life b..belongs to somone else." I choked. I couldn't help it. I must sound so weak to him.

"You don't have to do this, please don't do it! Its not your time to die."

"I'm sorry Rei." I smile my first genuine smile. With that I fall backwards, I hear him scream but I can't hear what.

So what am I now Grandfather, Hm? I know what I am.

I'm free.

My sister tells me I'm continuing this. You guys agree? Leave a review and tell me. OK?


	2. Chapter 2

What- Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

As Kai fell backwards to his death Rei rushed forwards and grabbed his wrist, which in turn caused Kai to crash into the wall. " Kai I am not going to let you die because of what your stupid grandfather did to you!" Rei yelled, "I can't let you die. I ... I love you!" Rei pulled an unconscious Kai into his arms, "Your safe with me Kai, I'll protect you. I promise," Rei whispered into his ear.

" Now lets get out of these wet clothes." He picked Kai up bride style, "You're a lot lighter than you look Kai." He placed Kai gently down on his bed and went to change. He came back in a blue t-shirt and black trousers, he then went over to Kai's bag and started to root through it. He pulled out a black pair of jeans, a black shirt and a belt with a phoenix buckle.

He went over to Kai and gently removed his top, revealing a well-toned chest. He stared at the many scars that decorated his chest. "What did he do to you Kai," he slipped the shirt on. Blushing madly he took off Kai's pants. He put on the jeans, and tied the belt. " I promise, I will protect you, forever." Rei bent over the sleeping form and kissed Kai and left him to dream.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill Kai. Although I have done it before. Keep on reviewing. PLEASE! Thanks for all the reviews, I can't tell you how much it means to me.


	3. Chapter 3

What.

Chapter 3: Ray's Confession.

"_I can't beleive he tried to kill himself after all we've been through. I'm glad I saved him but he's going to be a bit mad me 'cause I did_." Ray thought on his way to breakfast. Upon entry he was nearly trampled by Max who had, as usual, had too much suger. "HIRAYHOWSITGOINGI'MWELLANDTHISISSOMUCHFUN!"Max said in one breath, in one word, how the hell does he do that. "Hi.. Max.. um get off me." Ray struggled under the weight on his back.

"OHSORRYRAYI'MGOINGTOWAKETYSONUP!" He was doing it again. "Um..OK I'm going to eat." Ray replied. In the caffeteria Kenny was sitting at a window seat typing on his laptop. "Good morning Ray, have you seen Kai?" he asked.

" He's still in bed. Kenny can I..."

At that moment Kai came staggering into the caffeteria and stumbled a bit. Ray rushed over to him and caught him just as he tripped over a chair leg. "Sorry Ray, forgive me." He said almost breathlessly. "Kai are you alright?" Ray asked curiously.

He sat Kai down at a table and studied him carefully and placed his hand on Kai's forehead. "Kai are you feeling well, do you feel cold?" Ray asked almost professionally. Kai shook his head to the first question and nodded to the second. "Kai I'm going to get Mr.Dickenson you stay here with Kenny. OK?" Ray said and guided him over to were Kenny was sitting.

"Kenny, will you keep an eye on Kai and make sure he stays put? Ok?" he asked. He left only for a second when he came back with Mr. Dickenson who was questioning him about something. When they reached them Kai imediately stood up and almost fell back down. " It's alright Kai you can sit down


	4. Chapter 4

What

Disclamer: I still don't own, But I do own my OC. -

Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long, but I was... preoccupied per say.-.

Chapter 4:

Memories.

Normal POV:

"Kai we're going to take you to a specialist who's a good friend of mine, OK?" Mr.Dickinson. Kai looked up with terror stricken eyes, "d-do y-you m-mean t-to a h-hospital?" Kai stammered, fear clear in his voice. " If it bothers you that much I can-" Mr.Dickinson started only to stp while he stared in horror as Kai keeled over coughing up blood before losing consciousness. "Mr.Dickinson we have to leave, NOW!" Ray yelled.

Ray picked Kai up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to Mr.Dickinsons limo while Mr.Dickinson tried to keep up with Ray. "Driver to the hospital, NOW!" Mr.Dickinson

called to the limo driver, "Yes sir.".

At the hospital:

"We need to get him to the emergancy room!" a doctor yelled as Ray carried Kai into the main entrance hall.

In Kai's head

_"Where am I?" "What am I doing here?" "I'm bleeding." Kai opened his eyes to find himself in Tala's arms being carried at great speed. "I remember now, this was the day we tried to run, then that would mean-" He turned his head to look infront of him and Tala to see a tall white haired teenager running a fair bit ahead. "Come on, move faster. At this rate they'll catch us! Here Tala I'll carry him."He said. Tala place Kai in his well covered arms. As Kai remembered this guy was his grand-father's favorite torture toy. "Now you get going they'll-" he hadn't even finished the sentance when down the hall they could hear footsteps and voices. _

_"GET GOING NOW! MOVE OR THEY'LL CATCH US!" They started to run faster, Tala and the others had made it out and were waiting for Kai and his carrier when a gunshot rang through the air and Kai was flung forward just outside the doorway. "Hanapu are you alright?" Tala ran through the door to their fallen comrade, "T-thank y-you T-tala. G-go!" he smiled at them. "G-go. I-I'll get rid of them. Now go." With that Tala ran out and grabbed Kai. "Thank you guys." He flipped onto his back and with one final smirk he said "If I die I'm taking you with me." He pulled a grenade from inside his pocket, "At least we'll go out with a bang." With that he burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. BBOOOOMM!_

Well thats another chapter. Shall I kill him? Yes? No? Maybe? Just so you know Hanapu is an OC. R&R PLEASE! If not I'll killKai!" Mwhahahahahahahahaha!-


	5. Chapter 5

What.

Chapter 5:

Happiness is hard to find.

_"Memories. They can somtimes be helpful or they can bring unwanted pasts to bite you back. My past is one I don't want to remember. But I do and most of my memories are as painful as my injuries. My grandfather used to toy with my body and my emotions. Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer and Hanapu, you were my only friends. Although I got ye into trouble, you always stood by me. Hanapu you gave your life to help us, and took half of Biovolt with you. I'm sorry you had to die and in time I shall join you. You and your sister._

In Kai's hospital room:

Ray was sitting in down in a chair that the nurse provided for him, listning to Kai's gentle breathing and the soft lulling beeps of the diffrent moniters hooked up to Kai.

"You look so peaceful when your asleep. You may never know this or hear it from me again, but I love you and I would have died for you. I must sound weak to you, you who were strong in the most difficult of times. What happened to all your strenght? Why are you dying?" No answer, and Ray couldn't stand it anymore. "Answer me!" he shouted, growing near hysterics.

"I don't know Ray.". Without Ray's knowledge, Kai had regained consiusness. "Kai your, your awake. Wait one minuite." Ray ran to the door and called for the docter. The docter and a nurse came running through the door at a record speed. "Mr.Kon, please wait outside. We'll call you when you can see him." the nurse told him.

Ray was now sitting in a chair outside Kai's room. Thoughts running a mile a minuite, it hurt. He sat there for what seemed like an eternite (4 minuites to be exact) when the rest of the BladeBreakers came running up to him, "How is he Ray?" asked the ever concerned Tyson. "I don't know guys the docter's in with him now." Ray answered. Just then the docter and nurse came out, the docter had a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry to say this but-"

CLIFFHANGER! Hi everybody it's me again. Ok this is confusing many people but- I don't know how to explain it. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! - Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

What.

chapter 6:

The pain of love loss.

"I'm sorry to say this but he's not in the best form but he'll pull through. Now if you'll excuse me." The docter then walked off down the hall. "Can I see him?" Ray asked the nurse, "sure but be quiet." she answered with a smile.

She opened the door and let him through. "Hey Kai. How are you?" Ray asked Kai when the nurse closed the door. "Did you save me Ray?" Kai asked. "Um... yes...yes I...did." Ray answered in confusion. "Why?" "Because...because I love you and I would never let you die because of what your phsyco grandfater did in the past and what your so-called 'teacher' did in the abbey. I couldn't, no, I WOULDN'T LET YOU." Ray was shouting now.

"I'm sorry Ray. I'm sorry I never relised you loved me. I'm sorry I tried to end my pointless and pethetic life. I'M SORRY! Was that never enough for anyone. I've tried and tried again to be accepted, but nobody ever knew what I'd been through in the abbey but the friends I had there. One who died to help Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer and myself to escape. He did everything he could to help us escape that Hellhole. I tried to obtain acceptance by joining the Beyblade compititions. I had the title of undefeted champ. But that wasn't enough so when the oppertunity rose I joined the BladeBreakers. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for this stupid team." Kai was in tears.

"Kai I-" Ray tried to say but was cut off, " Didn't know! You couldn't because you never wanted to know!" Kai yelled, tears streaming down his face. "Get out Ray." he said, "no." Ray answered fermly, "get out _now _Ray." "No." "GET OUT!" Kai screamed and threw a glass from his bedside table at Ray who ran from the room. He knew what Kai was capable of even if he was injured. He knew Kai could kill him if he wanted and he knew that he had struck a pained nerve.

At the hotel:

"Ray are you in there?" asked Tyson, who was standing outside Rays room. "What do you want?" Ray asked as he opened the door. "I want to know what happened today, why did you run crying out of the hospital, what happened in that room, I want to know Ray." Tyson wasn't asking, he was demanding. "Ok tyson I'll tell you." He led Tyson into his room and they sat down on the bed and Ray explained what happened. "- and then he threw a glass at me." ray finished. "God! He told you everything." Tyson seemed shocked to hear all this. "Yeah. Now that I think of it we never really wanted to know what happened to him to make him the way he is. But I wonder were he gose when he gose off on his own." Ray seemed to wonder had he never tried to save Kai, would he be sad about it.

At the hospital:

"Mr Hiwatari, you have visiters." A female nurse called. "OK." he replied.

The door opened, "Hello old friend."


	7. Chapter 7

What.

Chapter 7:

The past, the presant, and death.

"Hello, old friend," came a voice from the open door. Kai whirled his head around to come face to face with Tala.

"_Tala, Old friend what on earth are you doing here_!" Kai yelled in russian.

"_We got a call that you became 'dreadfully' ill. And so here we are. What happened to you_?" Tala explained, also in russian.

"_You mean the others are here to_?" And the russian conversation had started.

"_Yeah! Do you wish me to fetch them_?" Tala asked.

"_Sure! Great!_"

Tala went to the door and called four names and said something in Russian and then three other boys came in. "_Bryan, Ian, Spencer_!_ It's great to see all of you. Tala, tell me the real reason you're here. And I want to know who told you I was ill._" Kai asked Tala with a stern look on his face.

"_As you know it is five years since we escaped Biovolt and we came to ask if you wished to visit Hanapu's grave. And as for who told me you were in hospital, it was a certain ravan haired Neko-jin and he told us you were going to be allowed out today. And that's the reason we came_." He explained.

"_Oh... Ok, I'll go with you. And I'll go with you alone. Not with my team._" Kai said with a small frown at the mention of the Neko-jin who he could never accept as a lover or friend. Ray never knew what those bastards had done to him and his friends. He never knew.

The next day:

"_Kai! There's our flight. Kai? What's wrong?_" Tala asked Kai, who looked as though the world was on his shoulders.

"_Do you think... do you think that if I hadn't gotten injured, Hanapu might still be alive?_" Kai asked solemnly.

"_Kai! Don't be so hard on yourself. You couldn't help being hurt and he knew that he wasn't going to get out alive. So he helped us out and he took half of the abbey and Biovolt along with him. Somehow he knew all that was going to happen, you getting hurt, that's how he helped you. He always knew things like that. He knew he would get shot and he knew to bring a grenade._" Tala explained with great simpathy and concern.

They boarded plane. They sat in a row of four seats. Tala was reading a book, Bryan was playing on a laptop, Spencer and Ian were listening to an MP3 player, and Kai had drifted off to sleep.

Kai's dream:

_Kai could hear screams down the corridor from his 'bedroom', as they laughingly called them. He shared this room with a white haired teenager, who had succeeded in keeping Kai as sane as he could. There was a loud crack and the sound of a whip hitting flesh. Then there was a thump and a door opening. He could hear footsteps and then the door to his room opened with a loud creak._

_He pretended to be asleep because if he was found awake he would be beaten. He could hear a loud thump as the gaurds threw a body into the room, and then the door closed with another loud creak._

_There was a low grunt. Kai opened his eyes to see that his friend was near enough torn to shreads. "Hanapu... Hanapu are you alright?" Kai asked the teen on the floor. He slowly crept over to his fallen friend. He bent down to check his pulse rate and breathing._

_He then half carried, half dragged Hanapu to his bed. He grabbed a cloth and some cleaning alcohol from under Hanapu's bed. He knew that he always had some._

_He started to clean Hanapu's wounds, but the teen started to wake up, "Wha... Kai you shouldn't be awake. It's not safe, you could get into a lot of .." He trailed off, coughing up blood. Kai put a cloth in front of his mouth. _

_"I know, but I couldn't sleep with your screaming. It apears your leg and ribs are broken. I can put the leg in a splint, then you should try and get some sleep," Kai said sympathy. Hanapu gave a pained nod and leaned back on the bed to allow Kai to put his leg in a splint. After a good few painful minutes the task was complete. _

_Kai carefully placed Hanapu's leg down on the bed and allowed him to sleep. He crept back to bed and quickly fell asleep._

Another chapie finished. God my plot bunny is tired. Well... what do ya think? Don't worry it'll get better. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

What.

chapter 8:

Death in life

Kai was suddenly woken up by a painful poke in the stomach. "_ Ouch! Jesus, what ya do that for!_" Kai almost yelled while looking into Tala's face. Tala wore a smirk and began to giggle evily,

"_Welcome back to the land of the living. We've landed in Moscow airport. Just thought you'd like to know._" He explained with humour in his voice.

Kai had a major headache from falling asleep on the plane (note to self don't fall asleep on planes.) God how he missed the sights and sounds of Moscow city. They made their way to St. Basils cathedral, and entered the grave yard that surrounded it.

They ventured through the graveyard to the very back where an old willow stood. Under it was a grave stone. They went over to it. On the mound the group had placed, in a small glass box, Hanapu's Beyblade Scanlon. Also a small group sketch that Hanapu had drawn of them. He'd been really good at drawing. They had also placed his locket in another glass box. The little gold pendant contained two pictures: one of his parents and the other of him with his childhood friends and his sister.

Kai remembered the first time he had met Hanapu. He had just arrived at the Abbey, and was show to his room.

_"This is your room, runt. Get in!" A gaurd thrust him into the small room. He looked around the room. It contained two beds which meant he shared the room. It also contained a small table and two stools. Suddenly the door opened and a young white haired man was thrown into the room. _

_He landed face first on the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" Kai asked the man. He crept over to him. He bent down and shifted some of his hair away from his face. He saw that this man was still just a young boy, but he was older than Kai was. _

_Kai half dragged, half carried him over to one of the beds. Not that he was heavy, but he was just so tall, Kai just couldn't carry him. To tell the truth he was really light, Kai was sure that he was not eating properly._

_He placed the boy on the bed. Just then the boy woke up. "Who... who are you?" he asked. "My names Kai Hiwatari, I'm your new room mate. Whats your name?" Kai said with a smile._

_"My name is Hanapu Salaam. Hiwatari? Your Mr.Voltare's grandson! Why are you here?" He asked in a shocked voice. "My grandfath wants to make me the best blader. He also knows the guy who runs the joint. So... whats it like here?" Kai explained._

_"Its hell on earth, to put it in short. They make you train 23 hours a day. The food is terrible, tastes like leather. They tourcher you if you fail in anything. Do you have a bayblade?" he was talking as casualy as he could in the pain he was in._

_"Yeah, I blade. Do you want to see my blade?" Kai asked. Hanapu nodded. Kai reached into his pocket and drew dranzer. She glowed a bright red. "Nice. Do you wish to see mine?" He asked. Kai also nodded. Hanapu put his hand into his pocket and drew a black blade with silver spikes. It glowed black. "Whats her name?" Hanapu asked Kai. _

_"How do you know Dranzers a girl?" Kai was total confused. " I know these things. Scanlons also a girl. She's a dragon. Whats Dranzer?" He asked._

_"She's a pheonix." Kai answered. Hanapu reached under his bed and pulled out a black oak box. He opened it and moved a few things around and finally pulled out a bar of plain chocolate and broke a small bit off and gave it to Kai, then broke off a bit for himself._

_"How'd you get this?" Kai asked. "Your allowed to keep a small amount of our personal items and I smuggled in a great deal of chocolate in this chest along with some photo's and pencils and paper." He explained while taking a small bite of chocolate. He smiled to himself._

_"Eat up, its real Egyptian chocolate." For the first time since Hanapu had woken up, Kai relised that Hanapu's eye's were two colours his left eye was black and his right eye was silver, that was strange. He had pale brown skin, he aperred to have been here for some time. His hair was ice white. He wore a black baggy turtle-neck, black denim jeans. Kai took a bite out of his bit of chocolate, god it was so delicous, it had a sharp taste. He fell in love with it at once._

Well ya go. Another chapter. Heres to you who took time out to review. I shall give all clear imformation of who Hanapu is in the next chapter. - thanks. R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

What.

Chapter 9:

Demons in my Dreams

They left a bar of chocolate in another glass box beside his beyblade. Kai smiled to himself. How he missed Hanapu. "_Thank you, Hanapu._" Kai said.

They left the graveyard and headed for a hotel. They past the ruins of the Biovolt Abbey, that went to ruin after Hanapu blew up half of the building in a fatel attempt to

get them to saftey.

They booked two rooms. Tala and Kai shared the two bed suit, and Bryan, Ian and Spencer shared the three bed suit. They went down to the restarant to get something to eat.

Tala ordered the beef stroganoff, Kai ordered sauerkraut, Ian ordered pelmeny, Bryan ordered vareniky and Spencer ordered draniki. They talked about diffrent Bayblade strategys and bitbeasts.

After they had finished the meal they went outside to a bayblade dish to have a friendly match. All five of them would face each other.

Kai remembered the first battle he had with Hanapu, it was so terrifying.

_Three days after his arrivel at the Abbey, Kai was forced into a Beybattle with Hanapu. According to many people, people who had battled Hanapu, had lost their sanity and were so scared of themselves that they killed themselves._

_They were brought to the battle-dish, which was in the main room of the building. It was also the first time he saw the rest of his friends._

_Hanapu had kept his head down all the way there, Kai had no idea what was to come. They stood on opposite sides of the dish. "Warriors prepare to battle, this is an all out battle to the finish. 3...2...1... launch!" the gaurd shouted._

_Kai launched Dranzer from his standered launcher, but when he saw Hanapu's launcher he almost paniced. He used a whip as a launcher._

_They launched their blades into the dish. Kai's blade used both attack and defence in its battles, it appered that Hanapu's did to. Then after a few seconds the dish was becoming consumed by a black fog. "What... whats happening!" Kai was shocked._

_He heard Hanapu muttering something in an ancient language. Suddenly out of the darkness of the dish a small light was being emited, and suddenly the whole battle area was covered in darkness. "**Are you afraid of the dark little one?**" came a dark voice from somewhere inside the fog._

_"No... no I'm not!" Kai was panicing. "**Pitty. The darkness likes you Mr. Hiwatari. Now you must die.**" the voice came again, followed by insane laughter. Kai was now seriosly painicing, beads of sweat were running down his face. "**Time to meet your maker.**"_

_"Who... who are you?" Kai pleaded. "**You know who I was, but I'm not him anymore, I'm the messanger of hell itself. You can't withstand this power. You will be crushed by the fog. I hope your not closterphobic.**" The voice was now mocking. He laughed again._

_"STOP!" Kai screamed, he was terrified "DRANZER!" He called the fire bird for help. His blade glowed firey red, then Dranzer emerged from his blade._

_He heard pained screams from the fog. Light, it hurt him and thats how Kai'll beat him. "**SCANLON!**" One word, SHIT!_

_The darkness shifted. "**Round and round and round we go, how you'll die, I know.**" The mocking, how Kai hated being mocked. "I'm not afraid of you. Your afraid of the light. You can't win like this." Kai said, the courage returning to him._

_"**Silly, silly, silly boy, your chances of defeting me are the same as you getting out of the Abbey.**"_

_Then Kai saw two red eyes looking at him through the darkness. "Right, Dranzer, FIRE ARROW!" Kai commanded his faithfull friend._

_"**Scanlon, DEATH GAIA!"** A command for the beast of darkness. That was not a good thing. The two beasts, that of fire and the other of darkness._

_After a ferce battle, it ended in a tie. Both bladers were on the ground. Kai was cluching his head, but Hanapu had past-out. "I think I'll join you." Kai said, and past-out aswell._

What do ya think? I had fun with this chapter. I want to thank you all for your support. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

What

Chapter 10:

I love to love you.

They had left the dish four hours later, one: because it was getting dark, two: it was getting really cold. They went to the restaurant and got coffee. Coffee. Was there anything it couldn't do? The day he battled Hanapu, he found that Hanapu was no more a human then his bitbeast. Apparently he was a half breed demon. He controlled darkness, and lost his control over his dark side.

That's why Boris and his grandfather had him, and that's why he always returned to the room unconscious. Kai had been scared that night. He was never afraid of the dark, but images of his battle kept replaying in his mind. He hadn't slept at all that night, as he kept his eyes on Hanapu, who hadn't awoke since the battle.

After they finished their coffees they went up to their rooms. Tala went to have a shower. This left Kai on his own. Shrugging, he fished his MP3 out of his bag and flicked to his favorite song: TAKING OVER ME by Evanescence.

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream

And dream I do ...

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live, to breathe

your taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touching my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live, to breathe

Your taking over me

I look in the mirror and see you face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live, to breathe

You taking over me.

Kai didn't hear the door of the room open. He was to busy listening to the song, and also, to his own vague shame, singing along with it. Then the song ended and Kai opened his eyes to see Ray.

"Ray?" he asked, Ray nodded. Kai dropped his MP3 on the bed and stood for a moment, stunned. Then, suddenly, he ran into Ray's arms. He started crying into Ray's chest. "I'm sorry Ray... I'm sorry... for the way I acted! I'm so sorry... please forgive me!" he sobbed, clutching Ray's robe.

"Ssh... Kai, it's OK. Really. I forgive you, don't cry." Ray said soothingly, while rubbing his back. He looked to the window and saw a bird, an Osprey. He stared. How on earth it could survive was beyond him. Kai looked over to see what Ray was looking at. He let go of Ray's robe and ran to open the window.

He placed his arm on the window-sill and the bird hopped on to his arm. He remembered Hanapu saying how he loved these birds.

_The day after his battle with the messanger of darkness he had come to be friends with, he was still a bit jumpy. He had trouble sleeping that night, he kept seeing those eyes, those haunting red eyes._

_"Hello Kai, how are you today?" somone asked him as he walked from the training room, Kai turned around rather quikly and almost fell over. He came face to face Hanapu, he looked rather sickly. "I'm fine, how are you?" Kai answered._

_"Yeah I'm fine. I got used to it years ago. It just takes a lot outa' me, don't worry about it. Sorry about yesterday, I tend to lose control." Hanapu smiled to himself. _

_They returned to the room._

_Two hours later Kai was still awake. "Can't you sleep?" Hanapu asked, "No, I haven't been sleeping to good since our battle." Kai answered. Hanapu smiled and started to sing a lulliby:_

_There's such a sad love deep in your eye's,_

_a kind of pale dew,_

_open and closed within your eye's,_

_I'll place the sky within your eye's._

_There's such a fooled heart beating so fast,_

_in search of new dreams,_

_a love that will last within your heart,_

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_makes no sense for you,_

_every thrill it counts,_

_wasn't to much fun at all,_

_but I'll be there for you,_

_as there world falls down,_

_Your falling in love._

_I'll paint your mornings in gold,_

_I'll spend your valentine evenings,_

_though we're strangers to love,_

_we're chosing a path between the stars,_

_I'll leave my love between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_makes no sense for you,_

_every thrill it counts,_

_wasn't to much fun at all,_

_but I'll be there for you,_

_as the world falls down,_

_you've fallen in love._

_At the end Kai had fallen asleep, Hanapu smiled to himself and fell asleep._

So what ya think? I'd love to announce that Ray & Kai are back together thanks to Kai's memorys. -

Go me! God bless the computer.


	11. Chapter 11

What.

chapter 11:

Memories come to life.

That night Kai and Ray sleep in the same bed, Tala slept in the other bed. Kai was snuggling up to Ray. Ray had his arms around Kai's waist.

Around two o' clock in the morning, Kai woke up to a strange brushing of fabric against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see if Ray was doing it, but he was still asleep.

He looked up and almost fell of the bed, he saw the face of his dead comrade Hanapu.

Kai rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't still dreaming, he opened his mouth to say something, but Hanapu put his finger to his lips and pointed to Ray and Tala.

Kai followed Hanapu out onto the balcony, "Why have my memories of you been coming back only after I fought with Ray?" Kai asked in a whisper.

"You have been remembering me because you loved me as a family and I showed you what it was like to be loved. After you escaped the abbey you forgot all that you learned, you became cold and empty. I came back in your memories to remind you. My spirit took the form of an osprey. I've been watching you over the years. I'm proud that you found love once more." He was talking calmly and cheerfully.

"I cannot express my happiness in words, so..." Hanapu bent down slowly and kissed Kai on the forhead. And with that he smiled down at Kai and said " I'll be with you... always." He then fadded into the form of the Osprey and flew of into the night sky.

He then heard faint singing in the distance it was the lulliby he sang three days before their escape and Hanapu's death. But at least he'd have a gaurdian angle to protect and guide him.

He went back to bed and snuggled close to Ray and fell asleep.

The next morning Ray and Kai were going site-seeing with Tala& Co. First they went for coffee in a near resterant. Then they went to the Red Square, after that the went to St.Basils cathedral to let Kai say thank you and goodbye to his parents and Hanapu.

Then they went to have a friendly match.

After about three or four hours they went in for lunch. After that they went shopping, they went to the Beyblade equipment and spare part store. Kai got himself a new attack-ring. It was black with red spikes, he also bought a new base, which was also black.

Kai asked Ray if he could speak with him alone. '_Thank you Hanapu.' _He smiled to himself and him and Ray walked away into a park.

Thats another chapy. I know its kinda short but I ran out of plot. This was only the explanation chapter, there's more to come. Please R&R! you haven't been doing it for two chapters now ( except those lovly people who did. Thanks -).


	12. Chapter 12

What.

Chapter 12:

Time stops for no man.

In the park:

"Ray, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the hospital. I'm sorry for saying all those awful things." Kai turned his back to Ray and hugged himself. " Kai it's..." Ray started but Kai cut him off, " No Ray I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just wanted to say that I... I love you a...and if I was to wish for an...anything I'd wish to be with you till the end of time." Kai sobbed, holding himself closer, and fell to his knees.

"Kai..." Ray walked over to the crying boy in front of him. He bent down and put his arms around Kai. "Kai, it's okay. Sssh, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm here. Don't cry." Ray cradled Kai in his arms while Kai buried his tear-stained face in Ray's shirt.

"I'm sor...sorry for being weak, and forgetting... what love was a... and ..." Kai started, but then he stopped and brought his knees up to his chest. "Kai, lets go back to the hotel. You can't stay here like this." Ray brought Kai to his feet and walked him out of the park.

The rest of the group had already left for the hotel when they exited the park. They caught a taxi to the hotel. By the time they made it to the room Tala was in bed asleep. Ray laid Kai down on their bed where he fell asleep almost instantly. Ray left him to his dreams.

About two in the morning Kai woke up. "How did it go?" came a voice from the window. Kai looked over to the window and smiled to his white haired friend. "I thought you said you'd watch over me," Kai replied.

"**Oh! Woe is me! Would that I had not taken such a one for my friend!**

**It was he who led me astray from the Warning which had reached me! And Satan is man's betrayer.**" Deep and meaningful philosophy. _Great. _"**And We cause to live and We cause to die, and we are the heir of_ all things_:We know of you who flourish first and We know those who come later.**"

"What are you talking about. Do you even know?" Kai was confused.

"Ha! I'm sorry, somtimes I don't know what I say," his friend apologised. "They're quotes from the Koran. I meant that I wouldn't eavesdrop on something that important to you." He giggled.

"It didn't go to well actually. I broke down after saying what I needed to say. He must think I'm weak." Kai looked at his feet. Hanapu smiled and walked over to Kai and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Kai, did I teach you nothing in the Abbey? A person who loves you would think no less of you if you broke down into tears."

He brought Kai into a hug. "Life is not without peril or hardship, but you must look to the brighter side of things. Learn to forgive and forget, for happiness and saddness are now one. Live to your heart's content, time's a-wasting." He let go of Kai and started laughing.

Ray woke up to the sound of laughing. He opened his eyes to see Kai and another man. "Kai, what time is it?" he asked. Kai whirled around. He saw Ray get up while wiping his eyes. "Ray its late, go back to..." Kai started but Ray interupted. "Kai ... who's this? And how'd he get up here?" Ray asked confused.

"Ray... this is..." Kai started again but alas was again interupted. "Hello Ray. My name is Hanapu Salaam. I'm a spirit, I died to protect Kai and his friends." Hanapu smiled and extended his hand so Ray could shake it.

"Um...hi...um Hanapu. It's nice to...um...meet you. How... how did you die?" Ray looked dumbfounded. How could he touch a spirit? But nevertheless he took Hanapu's hand and shook it. It was warm, which was creepy. How could someone who was dead be warm? It defied the laws of nature.

"I was blown up by a grenade that I used to destroy BioVolt. I was Kai's roommate in the abbey. He is so loving and kind when he's not trying to act tough." He looked over to Kai who was blushing so badly he seemed to glow in the dark.

"Times are changing. You've probably changed since we were in the Abbey. I hope that you take care of him, Ray. I take my leave of you." He smiled and jumped onto the wall of the balcony, and bowed. He then jumped backwards off the wall.

Ray and Kai ran to the end of the balcony and looked out over the Moscow docks. They heard distant laughing. Then they smiled and brought each other into a passionate kiss.

Well there's another chapter. This may be the second last chapter, I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Drop me a review. -P.S I killed my plot bunny again, so I might take a while updating. I'll buy a new bunny.


	13. Final chapter

What.

Final chapter:

So long and Good-Night.

To those who love this world, and knew friendly people therin. You who would die to protect the ones you love, people who care enough to feel the warmth of a loving embrace. To all those people, I salute you.

I am not one to decide you is right or wrong. For I never had to do so until I met my friends. I was cold, hard and unforgiving, but don't blame me for I didn't deside my past, but I can and will deside my future. As a friend once said "Anyone who has no-one to love and trust isn't someone who can be helped."

I lived in the path of hell but that didn't keep me from living for another person, and I did. I now know that people arn't just tools in life, they are able to decide what they dream and do in life.

Their is no such thing as destiny. I found love and friends, they don't care who I am or what I've done. And I know they will watch over me when I am in trouble and hold me when I cry. They are the people I want to protect and care for.

I never want to let them go, but we all know we won't be together forever. But I will stay with my love forever until my dying day. And I will love him with all my heart and soul and I don't want to lose him at anytime.

I am returning to my second home in Japan, with my love by my side. We are holding hands and smiling to each other, I never want to forget this moment, for this is the first time we spent together with out any tears.

I'd follow him into the depths of Hell if I had to. We are now heading towards my home, together we will live till the end of our lives. His name is Ray Kon the point of my existince.

That was my journey to find love. Grandfather guess what I'm free of your hold and I'm in love for the first time. I Kai Kiwatari am FREE!

Thats it! Thats the end of the story What. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. But I am doing another fic that is made from the memories of Kai in this fic.- Good-Bye.


End file.
